


The Food Court Fiasco

by Vexatious



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood and Violence, Body Dysphoria, Creampie, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexatious/pseuds/Vexatious
Summary: A simple trip to a mall food court takes an unexpected turn when jealousy gets the better of two skeletons harboring secret crushes on each other.NOTE: These are redtomatofan's versions of the Horrortale skeleton brothers.





	The Food Court Fiasco

Sugar had experienced many different emotions during his lifetime, but not this particular one. In his own universe, he knew feelings such as desperation, gnawing hunger, and deep depression. Back then, he feared that he and his brother, Blood, might die in the burned out shell of a house in Snowdin where they often huddled together against the biting wind.

Joining the other monsters from various parallel universes here on the Surface introduced Sugar to an even wider variety of emotions. He felt sadness for the lives he and his brother had lived and the things they had done to survive, but he also smiled, laughed, and even experienced the satisfaction of a full figurative stomach, the warmth of a safe home, and the relief of a life without the constant burden of fear. Newer feelings had surfaced even more recently- a yearning for his brother that went further than their previous fraternal affection. It was from this sensation of love and longing that the new feeling emerged, a feeling that Sugar decided must be jealousy.

Guilt washed over Sugar, an unfortunately familiar experience; he hated thinking negative thoughts about Blood. He loved Blood. They had gone through so much together; they had even recovered together, holding hands as they crept from shadow to shadow, clinging to the walls of the house they shared with Papyrus and Sans, afraid to be out in the open and exposed to dangers that only existed in their memories and imaginations. Sugar should be proud that Blood was finally going out in public, facing humans in much larger numbers than he ever had before.

Instead, he just felt jealous, staring across the food court from the table where he waited for Blood to collect their food order. He watched as females- vivacious, curvy females- gravitated towards buff, handsome Blood. They hung on his every word, though Sugar only heard the occasional giggle from the cluster of Blood’s adoring fans and the low rumbling cadence of his brother’s voice. Some of them even dared to reach out and rest their hands delicately against his shoulder or forearm. Sugar seethed, and he hated himself for it.

The first time Sugar and Blood left the safety of the other skeletons’ house, anxiety had overwhelmed them. They cringed and cowered away from other monsters. Their first meeting with humans at the Monster Embassy hadn’t fared much better. Human attention terrified them after the ordeal of their imprisonment in their doomed Underground. Back then, Blood never would have allowed human hands to touch him; now he didn’t bother shrugging them off. Maybe he even enjoyed it.

Loneliness was another new feeling for Sugar. Back in their old lives, it had been Sugar and Blood against the world, but now their world had changed, expanded. When the server at the fast food counter called their order number, Blood turned reluctantly away from his admirers, picking up the tray and carrying it over to Sugar. Finally, they could have some quality time together… or so Sugar thought.

“go ahead and start without me, Shugs. i just need to finish up some business real quick,” Blood told his brother in passing, setting down a tray containing two plates full of meat and vegetables in a fragrant sauce being rapidly absorbed by ample beds of steaming rice. Blood hurried back to the crowd of women, obviously more interested in the cleavage escaping from one of their low cut tops than in eating a meal out in public with his brother. It was a small but meaningful victory that they should be sharing together, soured by the jealousy blossoming in Sugar’s SOUL.

Sugar sniffled, fighting back tears that would water down the meal in front of him. The food cooled while Blood added contact information from various women into his phone. For the first time in his life, Sugar actually lost his appetite.  

Food, so scarce in their own universe, seemed to be everywhere they turned in their new life on the Surface. At first, the two starved and weakened skeletons ate themselves sick, unable to pace themselves or stop eating until every scrap of food had been consumed. With embarrassment, Sugar remembered eating out of the trash receptacle, swallowing some wilted carrot tops that Papyrus had casually tossed out without even chewing them. It took weeks for them to accept that the food wouldn’t run out and even longer for them to calm down enough around food to use utensils.

Eventually, they were even able to lay those utensils down once they’d filled their proverbial bellies instead of ravenously consuming everything in sight until nothing remained. That had been a monumental occasion, the first time Sugar realized that he was satisfied and left some mashed potatoes on his plate, a pale island in a small sea of uneaten gravy.

Sugar and Blood decided to celebrate their acclimation to “normal” life by eating out in public, in the food court at a local mall frequented by humans and monsters alike. Sugar should have known better.

Blood turned heads even when the other Sanses were with him. At first, Blood assumed that people were just staring at his head wound, but after awhile, it dawned on him that even among his alternate selves, he stood out. Blood’s broad chest and muscular build made him the heartthrob of the Sanses. Sugar should know. His SOUL went pitter-pat whenever he saw Blood shirtless, his ecto almost always summoned, deep red like his namesake.

Sugar didn’t blame the humans and monsters that flocked to his brother’s side, not usually, but today he couldn’t stomach the attention that Blood was receiving. Jealousy ate at him, as voracious as he had once been. Blood deserved the attention. He deserved the love. Sugar shouldn’t resent him for it, but he did. If only Blood looked at him the way he looked at them. If only Sugar looked like them instead of stick thin with his insubstantial breasts that never filled out no matter how much he ate.

The sound of Blood’s throaty laugh drove Sugar over the edge. Tears overflowed his sockets. Sugar didn’t want his brother to see him crying. What if he asked what was wrong? How could Sugar explain that he wanted his brother to himself, that he craved Blood’s touch, that he wanted Blood so desperately that sometimes it hurt? Hiding his face in his hands, Sugar abandoned the tray of food and ran towards the bathroom.

The playful giggles emanating from the throng of females surrounding Blood chased Sugar across the food court, ratcheting up his anxiety level as well as his insecurity. Intrusive thoughts whispered in his mind that they were laughing at him, ridiculing his unattractive body type, his glasses, his braces, and the very idea that someone as handsome as Blood might ever be attracted to someone like him. Blinking to clear his vision, he stumbled into an alcove leading to the restrooms.

A human loitering nearby followed Sugar, approaching him with his hands in his pockets and a friendly half smile on his face.

“Hey, there, cutie. What’s wrong?” the man asked in a saccharine sweet tone. The man’s close proximity made Sugar nervous, especially since he’d been caught crying. He spotted Blood and his human entourage over the man’s shoulder, however, and his brother lifted his head like a bloodhound catching an elusive scent, turning his head to the left and right as if he were tracking it. The sight gave Sugar an idea.

Maybe he could make Blood feel jealous.

Sugar stepped close to the man, mimicking the human females by resting a hand on the man’s arm. Blood’s sharp eyes settled on his brother and the stranger. Perfect! “Do you really think I’m cute?” Sugar asked the man, shy but determined to make his plan work. He didn’t expect the man to react the way he did.

Crowding Sugar and forcing him to step back into the alcove, the human leered and slipped his hand up Sugar’s flowy peasant shirt, massaging one of the skeleton’s small breasts roughly. “You’re so sexy I can barely keep my hands off ya,” said the man. He used his knee to part Sugar’s legs under his patella-length skirt, pressing his knee against the supple mound between them.

Sugar panicked and pulled away, but the man grabbed his arm. “You’re hurting me!” Sugar protested.

“Then stop struggling!” the man growled, attempting to drag Sugar into the empty bathroom. Desperate, Sugar fought to escape, but the man overpowered him. Sugar’s mind went blank with fear. This human intended to hurt him.

The pale bones of a skeletal hand caught the man’s shirt from behind, yanking the human backwards and away from Sugar. In a flash, Blood tackled the man to the ground and began punching him savagely in the face.

“ _get yer fuckin’ hands offa him_ ,” roared Blood, beating the man mercilessly. The human beneath him raised his arms to block the blows raining down, but Blood would not be denied, striking with wild abandon and devastating force.

Relieved at being rescued, Sugar hovered nearby, shocked by the violence and not sure what he should do. He didn’t want Blood to permanently harm the human, but Blood’s eyes glowed with rage in a way that frightened him. Blood would never hurt his brother, but he wouldn’t hesitate for a second to maim a human who threatened Sugar.

“Blood, stop,” cried Sugar. Blood ignored him.

Security guards arrived on the scene, and it took three of them to pull Blood away from his brother’s assailant and hold him back from attacking further. Two more security guards helped the man to his feet. The man’s face was misshapen and coated in sticky crimson blood. He brushed himself off before sneering at the two skeletons.

“He was asking for it,” he spat.

Blood’s eyelights vanished- never a good sign. “ _i’ll fuckin’ kill ya!_ ” The stocky skeleton threw himself at the man, and the five guards struggled to restrain him. During the scuffle, the human started to sneak away, but another security guard stepped forward to stop him.

“Whoa there buddy,” he said, holding up a hand. “We saw everything on the surveillance cameras, and the police have been called. All three of you are going to have to come with us, especially you.” The guard who wasn’t wrestling with Blood jabbed a finger at the man’s chest.

Sugar stepped in front of Blood, breaking his brother’s line of sight. Blood’s gleaming scarlet eyelights returned when Sugar’s features, full of pale freckles and concern, filled his vision. Blood reached out a hand, his blood-coated knuckles at odds with the gentle way he cupped Sugar’s cheekbone.

Sugar leaned into the touch, and both skeletons took comfort in the physical connection. “I’m ok,” Sugar murmured softly. “Come on, Blood. We have to go with the guards now.” The sound of his brother’s voice and the reassurances it carried calmed Blood, and he followed Sugar and the guards with no further arguments. The security guards wisely kept themselves between the skeletons and the man who had attacked Sugar and been subsequently pummeled by Blood.

The hodgepodge parade left a trail of crimson droplets in its wake as the humans and skeletons walked through a set of double doors with a sign reading “Authorized Personnel Only” on them. Two guards entered a room with several swivel chairs facing a bank of monitors displaying strategic views of the mall. Two guards escorted the creep into a room down the hall with a tiny window in the door. The remaining pair of guards led Sugar and Blood to the next room, indicating that they should go inside.

“This is just a precaution in case the police need you to fill out a statement. Have a seat and cool off for a bit. You’re not in any sort of trouble,” on of the guards explained before closing the door and giving the two skeletons some privacy.

The room, with its bland gray walls, harsh, unadorned light fixtures, and uninteresting tiled floor, resembled a stereotypical police investigation room, containing only a table and three straight-backed chairs. Sugar immediately collapsed into the nearest chair, and Blood rushed to his side.

“I’m so sorry, brother. I didn’t mean to cause so much trouble!” wailed Sugar.

“it ain’t yer fault that creep put his hands on ya, Shugs.” Blood meant to put a comforting hand on Sugar’s shoulder, but somehow he ended up placing his hand on one of Sugar’s breasts… the very breast that the aforementioned creep had fondled. Blood couldn’t yank his hand back; he knew that Sugar felt self conscious about his breast size. Blood didn’t want to give the incorrect impression that those perky B cups repulsed him! How long should he cup Sugar’s breast before it got awkward? What constituted an appropriate amount of breast-groping time?

The two skeletons sat or stood respectively in awkward silence. Sugar didn’t move away; Blood resisted the urge to knead the breast that fit so well in his palm. Seconds dragged on into minutes, and Blood eventually lowered his hand. Pale coral dusted Sugar’s cheeks, but Blood couldn’t tell if Sugar was flustered or just embarrassed by his brother’s unusual behavior.

“I can’t believe you got there so quickly. I didn’t think anyone could see or hear me.” Sugar babbled, missing Blood’s hand on his chest. How many times had he rubbed his own breasts and tugged his sensitive nipples while thinking about Blood late at night… late at night when he was alone, exploring his body with his fingers and wishing his delicate hands belonged to someone else.

Blood cleared his throat, suddenly looking anywhere except at Sugar. “i, uh, may have already been on my way over,” he admitted reluctantly. “seein’ you flirtin’ with him, well, i just couldn’t stand it. when i found out he was attackin’ ya, i lost it.”

“You… were jealous?” Sugar narrowed his sockets in suspicion.

“yeah.” Blood rubbed the back of his skull. “the way you touched him…” He trailed off.

“You let all of those women touch you,” Sugar whispered miserably. Hot tears prickled in his sockets, resuming their attempted escape from earlier.

“oh, Shugs.” Blood reached out to caress his brother’s face again but Sugar stood up and turned away from him, arms folded across his ribcage as he struggled to swallow the sobs that threatened to break free at any moment. “it ain’t like that!”

“You put all of their numbers in your phone! I saw you!” Sugar accused, voice and hands trembling.

“i wasn’t flirtin’ with ‘em! i only talked to ‘em because i wanted… to find ya… some friends.” Blood’s gruff voice softened with the admission. “ya need someone to go shopping with and watch those romance movies ya like with. i know you’ve been feelin’ lonely lately with Papyrus so busy at the Embassy, but ya never go out. ya spend alla yer time takin’ care of me. i don’t want ta hold ya back. i don’t want ya to feel obligated to stay by me all the time because of what we went through back then…”

The heartfelt speech stunned Sugar, briefly rendering him speechless. When he finally found words to express himself, Sugar let his own emotions show. “I don’t feel obligated, Blood. I want to spend time with you. I want to spend… all of my time with you. I want you, Blood,” Sugar blurted out.

It was Blood’s turn to be speechless, so he spoke with his actions, stepping in close to Sugar intending to embrace him. Unfortunately, Sugar faced away from him, and Blood ended up pressing in close to his brother’s spine… with his rapidly hardening cock resting against the firm curve of Sugar’s ass. Sugar froze.

Blood threw propriety to the wind. He didn’t back away. He didn’t pretend his erection wasn’t grinding against his brother’s ass. Instead, he groaned with the pleasure of it. “i want you too, Shugs. fuck, i’ve wanted you so badly for so long.”

“Then take me,” Sugar breathed, whirling to face Blood, his every fantasy coming alive as Blood backed him into the table. Blood’s eyes smoldered with desire, and pre cum stained the front of his shorts in a growing wet patch of tented fabric that clearly showed the outline of an ample hard-on.

“with pleasure,” purred Blood, leaning in to kiss Sugar. Blood led the kiss with his tongue, capturing Sugar’s mouth and dominating it passionately and completely. Sugar closed his sockets and let the fire of his brother’s passion consume him, moaning breathlessly into Blood’s mouth.

No longer restrained by his doubts, Blood let his hands travel up the ectoflesh around Sugar’s femurs. Grabbing Sugar’s ass, Blood lifted him up until he was seated on the table with his skirt pushed up to his waist. Blood broke the kiss to drink in the intoxicating sight of his brother’s panties.

A flimsy piece of black satin barely concealed Sugar’s plump mound. Arousal dampened the fabric and clouded the air with pheromones. These panties were new; Blood had stolen every pair of Sugar’s panties at some point or another for late night masturbation sessions before laundry day. The stocky skeleton hooked the fabric with his thumb and pulled it aside, admiring the newly exposed pussy lips.

“you sure about this, Shugs?” Blood asked one last time, mouth watering.

A hot gust of breath carried the shorter skeleton’s words forward to tickle and inexplicably cool Sugar’s glistening slit. Sugar could barely gasp out the affirmation:

“Yes!”

Blood’s crimson tongue parted Sugar’s folds and sank into his pussy, curling and lapping up the slender skeleton’s juices. Nothing had ever tasted as good to Blood as the tangy sweetness of his brother’s pussy, and nothing ever would. If he ever found himself on Death Row, Blood swore to request Sugar’s sweet cunt as his last meal so he could die happy. Sugar’s screams of ecstasy provided delicious dinner music as Blood swirled his tongue deep inside of the coral-colored magic.

Sugar gripped the edge of the table with both hands. His hips bucked reflexively, crushing his pussy against Blood’s eager face. Nothing he had ever done to himself held a candle to the jolts of pleasure ripping through his body and rattling his bones. He actually thought he might faint, but Blood’s tongue suddenly disappeared.

Sugar didn’t even have a chance to open his sockets before Blood’s mouth descended on his for more fierce kisses. He tasted himself on his brother’s tongue, and it made him shiver in anticipation of what might happen next. Blood did not disappoint.

Moving from Sugar’s mouth to kiss and nibble at his cervical vertebrae, Blood allowed his fingers to explore his brother’s folds in place of his tongue. One thumb gently stroked Sugar’s clit, making him tense up in surprise. The other hand circled Sugar’s quivering entrance, teasing it without entering. Just in case this was some impossible dream, Blood wanted to take his time and savor every moment and every inch of Sugar.

“Blood!” Sugar cried out as one of Blood’s thick phalanges slid into his pussy. Blood leered, mouth still pressed to Sugar’s neck, tongue dipping between the bones to probe the disks. He hoped that fucking pervert in the next room could hear Sugar calling his name. He wanted to erase every memory of that guy’s touch on Sugar’s body and replace it with the white-hot thrill of his love-making.

In one deft movement, Blood tugged down the front of Sugar’s blouse and his bra, revealing two supple tits with erect nipples, just waiting for him to suck, squeeze, and tug. Before Blood could shift his attention to the twin mounds decorating Sugar’s chest, the slender skeleton moved his hands to cover himself, refusing to meet Blood’s eyelights. Blood stilled.

“what’s wrong, Shugs?” he asked, though he already suspected the answer.

“They’re so small,” whispered Sugar, ashamed of his body.

“they’re perfect,” Blood declared, giving each breast a nuzzle. He didn’t allow Sugar to interrupt him with denials. “Shugs, yer so gorgeous. yer radiant and healthy and finally well-fed. this is just what yer ecto looks like, and every time i see yer magic color, i swear it’s the most beautiful sight i’ve ever laid eyes on because it’s you.”

Blood used his free hand to tilt Sugar’s face until their eyelights met, forcing his brother to see the love and sincerity radiating from him. Sugar flushed, and Blood chuckled. “my favorite color,” he said softly, going back to work pleasuring his brother.

Starting out slowly, Blood worked first one then two fingers in and out of his brother’s soaking pussy. The stocky skeleton kissed his way across Sugar’s elegant clavicles, letting his mouth travel down to the gentle double slopes of his tits. He circled one pert nipple with his tongue, blowing on the moistened nub and drawing a lustful mewl from Sugar’s mouth. The sound only encouraged Blood.

Pumping faster with two phalanges of one hand, Blood used his other hand to knead one of Sugar’s breasts. The other breast was currently filling his mouth as he sucked at it, biting carefully on the nipple then licking the tender spots. Blood pinched and tugged the other nipple then massaged the breast again. Stars, Sugar’s tits were amazing, and if the way his brother babbled his name was any indication, they were deliciously sensitive as well.

A tingling tension spread low in Sugar’s abdomen. He recognized the building orgasm, but he’d never experienced anything so intense before. That’s when Blood’s phalanges found the sweet spot, curling inside of Sugar and brushing against his G spot. Sugar’s spine arched, his eyelights rolled back, and his hips snapped upwards as an exquisite bliss engulfed him. He never knew anything could feel so good. His greedy cunt clamped down on his brother’s fingers.

Sugar had a dildo. Monster heats needed to be relieved or they could become painful or even dangerous. Papyrus had waited casually outside of the sex shop while a very unsure and uncomfortable Sugar selected a toy that he thought would suit him in a very specific shade of red. He’d used it during many of his late night sex fantasy sessions, but he had never achieved results like Blood had with only his fingers.

Blood slid his fingers out of his brother’s pussy, licking the sticky juices from his bones before shoving his shorts down to release his aching cock. He wanted to plunge right into Sugar, but his brother’s tight pussy could barely accommodate his fingers. He needed to take his time and be patient. Sugar was worth it.

Focusing on self-control, Blood rubbed the head of his cock up and down Sugar’s slit, lubricating himself with his brother’s arousal and allowing his precum to mingle with Sugar’s juices. Sugar couldn’t tear his eyelights away from Blood’s cock. It was so thick, and it twitched as it came in contact with his fluttering pussy as if were impatient to sink into the sweet warm wetness.

Sugar panted, desperate with desire, but Blood concentrated on stretching his brother’s pussy to keep from hurting him. Their first time together had to be perfect and painless. Blood pushed the tip of his cock into Sugar’s tight cunt.

Nothing compared to the hot, pulsing tightness of his brother’s pussy. Blood had a pocket pussy, of course. Being so close to Sugar without the constant threat of attack or starvation drove him insane with repressed desire, especially since Sugar loved to wear cute clothes that were perfect for imagining explicit scenarios. How foolish he had been to think that a pale pink pocket pussy was an adequate substitute for the real thing.

Inch by painstaking inch, Blood entered his brother. Sugar hadn’t expected Blood’s cock to be so hot, so filling. His pussy stretched, swallowing up the dark red cock little by little until Blood hilted inside of him. Sugar couldn’t move, his body felt like it might explode with ecstasy at any moment.

Sugar frowned when Blood began to pull back out, but when his brother’s hips snapped forward to bury his throbbing cock deep inside of him, he lost control completely and gave himself over to the burning lust that seemed to grow with each passing second instead of being satiated.

Instinctively, Sugar locked his legs around Blood’s waist as if to pull him even closer somehow, and Blood sank deeper into his brother with every rough thrust. Grunting with each slam of his hips, Blood reveled in his brother’s wild cries for more, harder,  _more_ , happily obliging.

If the table had not been bolted down, the force of the thorough pounding would have sent it screeching across the floor tiles.

Jealousy no longer occupied either skeleton’s mind. Blood’s hot cum spilling into Sugar’s convulsing pussy erased all other thoughts except for their mutual gratification. Blood withdrew, watching his blood red cum slowly dribble from Sugar’s throbbing cunt with pride. Sugar gave him a coquettish half-lidded gaze.

“Can we… do it again?”

* * *

Crisis averted, the security guards dispersed to their usual stations. One guard stayed in the surveillance room, two guards manned the security desk across from the food court at the center of the bustling mall, and the remaining three guards patrolled the lobby and mezzanine. When the police officer arrived, he headed straight for the security desk. The guards there briefed him on the situation.

Once the police business had been handled, one of the desk guards stepped into the surveillance room to update his partner.

“The police are transporting that creep to the hospital. He’s gonna need some facial reconstruction after the ass-whooping that skeleton gave him,” he gossiped casually. “The officer said the video provided enough evidence to pursue charges, so the two skeletons are free to go.” When the security guard in the chair didn’t answer, the desk guard persisted: “Do you want to tell them, or should I?”

“I’m pretty sure the two of ‘em don’t want to be bothered right now.”

“Why? What’s going on?”

Instead of speaking, the surveillance station guard silently jerked his thumb at one of the screens behind him, a screen that showed a clear view of the room where the skeletons were. The desk guard glanced briefly at the screen then averted his eyes, blushing furiously.

“Yeah, we’ll, uh, give them a few more minutes to finish up then.”

* * *

Sauce congealed on two abandoned plates of food on a deserted table in the mall food court, long forgotten by the two skeletons who had ordered it. Their lives had certainly changed since coming to the Surface, and Sugar and Blood both found something more important to them than food or safety- each other.


End file.
